I
by Hwang Haerin
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang hidup seorang diri diLondon. Gadis yang menginginkan kebebasan dari kekangan yang selama ini dirasakannya EXO Fanfiction GS for Baekhyun little ChanBaek !


London

12.39 PM

"Pelayan ! Aku pesan cappucino satu !"

"Ice cream green teanya dua"

"Hei ! bawakan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 13 !"

"Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat antarkan ini !"

"Cepatlah !"

"Pelayan !"

"Hei !"

"What the !? Are you kidding me !? bagaimana kau bisa menumpahkan kopi itu !?"

"Hei !"

"Meja 5 ! Cepat !"

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan tergesa, menuju sebuah meja dengan seorang pelanggan yang tengah menunggu pesanannya. "Ini pesanan anda tuan" Kuletakkan secangkir kopi americano diatas sebuah meja bundar. Kukembangkan senyum terbaikku pada seorang namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya. Namja itu sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapanku dan sibuk dengan handphonenya. Aku tak peduli, aku segera mengundurkan diri dan berjalan menuju pantry. Kududukkan badanku disalah satu kursi disana dan menyelonjorkan kakiku yang terasa pegal.

Aku menghela nafas lelah sembari memijit kecil betisku yang terasa kaku. Sudah setengah harian ini aku berlarian kesana kemari mengantarkan pesanan – pesanan kepada pelanggan yang tengah kelaparan disana. Berlari dari satu sisi kesisi lain, terus seperti itu sampai rasanya kakiku terasa mati rasa.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi tempat ini. Sebuah tempat dimana aku mencari uang dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan. Gajinya tak begitu besar, tapi setidaknya bisa menghidupi selama 2 tahun aku bekerja disini. terkadang aku begitu lelah menjalani pekerjaan ini, pekerjaan ini begitu mengekangku. membuatku terkadang stress karenanya. Memang pekerjaanku tidak sestress seperti kau bekerja dikantoran. Yang membuatku stress adalah –.

"Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! kau tak bisa terus – terusan bersantai seperti itu ! kembali bekerja !"

Aku mendecih sebal saat orang yang membuatku stress tengah berteriak kepadaku. Aku menoloh malas kearahnya, kulihat mata biru itu menatap tajam kearahku. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan sebuah apron merah yang menggantung dibadannya. Dialah penyebabnya, seorang namja keturunan inggris bernama Brandon. Dia bosku. "Aku capek Brandon, bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar ?" Tanyaku dengan nada memelas. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras mendengar ucapanku, tatapannya bertambah tajam menatap langsung kedalam mataku. Aku tak takut, aku sudah biasa mendapatkannya. Dan aku yakin dia pasti akan mengucapkan kata mutiaranya padaku setelah ini–

"Kembali bekerja sekarang atau kupotong gajimu !"

Benar bukan ?

Aku kembali berdecih dan berdiri dengan malas – malasan. Kuambil sebuah nampan yang disodorkannya padaku dan kembalilah aku pada pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan. Urgghhh ~~~ aku benci ini !

"I (아이)"

Rated : K - T

Author : Real_Pcy86 (Haerin/Liu)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Genre : Advanture and little Romance diEndingnya

Desclaimer : Semua tokoh disini hanya milik tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk pelengkap cerita saya.

Warning : OOC ! OC ! Typo bertebaran ! Cerita ancur ! Alur berantakan ! Dsb dsb

Summary : Kisah seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang hidup seorang diri diLondon. Gadis yang menginginkan kebebasan dari kekangan yang selama ini dirasakannya

PS : Cerita ini diadaptasi dari lagu Taeyeon – I

PSS : Semuanya Baekhyun POV

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading all !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak !

"Argghhh !" Kuacak rambut soft pink milikku hingga berantakan. Dadaku naik turun karena emosi. Mataku terpejam seraya mengatur nafasku yang sedikit sesak. Kuusap wajahku dengan kasar, berusaha menghilangkan kegusaranku saat ini. Setelah sedikit tenang aku mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang berada diruangan ini. Kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa disini ? Waktu istirahat telah tiba, itulah sebabnya aku berada disini. diruang istirahat khusus karyawan. Begitu sepi, karena hanya ada aku dan Brandon yang bekerja dicafe kecil ini.

Kuteguk segelas air putih yang sebelumnya telah aku ambil dari dispenser disebelahku. Mataku menatap tajam kearah depan. Genggamanku digelas mengerat, seakan ingin menghancurkan gelas itu menjadi berkeping – keping. "F*ck !" Umpatku seraya melatakkan gelas ditanganku keatas meja dengan kasar. Ini semua gara – gara namja botak berkewarganegaraan inggris itu ! jika saja dia bukan bosku mungkin saja dia sudah tinggal nama.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela. Kutatap hamparan langit biru dengan perasaan tak karuan. Kau tau ? Aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin bebas. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin bekerja dengan Brandon, dia begitu mengekangku. aku tak suka itu ! hahhh ~ hanya saja sebuah kejadian membuatku mau tak mau bekerja dengannya. Yahhh ~ setidaknya ini tidak lebih buruk dengan menjadi PSK dikota London ini. Biar temanku saja yang berakhir seperti itu. aku tau mau.

Sebelum berlanjut lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, yeoja keturunan Korea yang tinggal seorang diri dikota London. Bukan tanpa alasan ataupun kebetulan aku berada dikota ini, kedua orang tuaku adalah seorang koki yang hebat dari negara ginseng, Korea. Mereka adalah teman semenjak kecil dan selalu bersama sampai mereka masuk jenjang universitas. Merekapun jatuh cinta lalu memutuskan untuk menikah. Setelah menikah mereka memilih tinggal diLondon dan membuka sebuah resto disini.

Tapi sebuah kebakaran menewaskan orang tuaku disaat aku berumur 12 tahun. Saat itu mereka tengah berada diresto milik kami yang juga merupakan rumah kami, disaat mereka tengah berada didapur tabung gas yang mereka gunakan meledak dan kebakaran itu terjadi. Semua tidak bisa ditolong dan hanya aku yang selamat, karena waktu itu aku sedang pergi menemani temanku jalan – jalan. Setelah kecelakaan itu seorang namja British datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku memiliki hutang kepadanya. Tidak besar sebenarnya, tapi karena aku tak punya uang atau apapun lagi karena kebakaran itu, dia menawarkan agar aku bekerja untuknya. Dan yah disinilah aku sekarang. Sekarang tau apa alasannya kan ?

Dan oh ! jangan pernah berfikir karena aku sudah tak mempunyai tempat tinggal aku akan tinggal bersama namja botak itu. tentu saja tidak ! aku mempunyai apartemen kecil peninggalan orang tuaku. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih memiliki apartemen itu.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat semua itu. sudah dua tahun ternyata mereka telah pergi. Kuulurkan tanganku keatas, seakan ingin menggenggam matahari yang tengah bersinar. Kutatap sendu tanganku yang terlihat bersinar karena sinar matahari siang ini. Aku benci hidupku. Aku ingin bebas.

"Eh ?" Aku membelalakkan mataku saat sebuah kupu – kupu hinggap ditanganku. Dengan perlahan kubawa tanganku kedepan wajahku. Kuamati kupu – kupu yang sama sekali tak mau pergi itu. kupu – kupu itu memiliki warna kuning yang begitu indah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Tiba – tiba saja kupu – kupu itu terbang, kuikuti setiap kepakan sayapnya yang begitu anggun. Dia terlihat begitu bebas berterbangan kesana kemari. Tanpa adanya beban didalam hidupnya. Hahhh ~ aku jadi iri dengan kupu – kupu itu.

Tidak !

Aku tidak boleh terus begini !

Aku tidak mau jika dikekang seperti ini !

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti, melepas pakaian pelayanku dan menggantinya dengan baju biasa yang tadi aku pakai saat berangkat. Kusisir rambut soft pinkku dengan telaten dan membiarkan rambutku tergerai. Aku tersenyum melihat penampilanku saat ini. Sebuah baju putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Kupoleskan sedikit make up kewajahku dan aku kembali melihat penampilanku.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali !

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti dan menyambar sebuah jaket hitam milikku. Kubuka pintu ruang istirahat dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Kulihat cafe ini tidak begitu ramai seperti tadi. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berada dicafe ini. Termasuk Brandon.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Brandon dengan senyum manisku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, sepertinya dia heran dengan penampilanku. "Hanya ingin berjalan – jalan" Jawabku santai.

Alisnya terangkat semakin tinggi dan menatapku tidak percaya. "Are you kidding !? Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis ! aku tak mengizinkanmu !" Ucapnya dengan nada geram didalamnya. Aku tertawa renyah dan menatap geli kearahnya. Entah kenapa. "Memang kenapa ? Siapa kau berani mengaturku ?" Ucapku dengan wajah menantang.

Dia mendesis dan menatapku tajam. "Aku bosmu ! tentu saja aku berhak mengaturmu !" Bentaknya dengan keras. Bisa kurasakan bisik – bisik pelanggan tentang pertengkaran kami. Aku tertawa lagi dan menatapnya dengan senyum manis. "Tapi tidak lagi untuk detik ini dan seterusnya" Ucapku dengan santai.

Dia kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku bingung karena ucapakanku. "Maksudmu ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku keluar" Jawabku tegas.

Dia terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Sampai akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menatap heran namja botak itu. hei ! apa yang lucu ? Kulihat dia mengusap sebelah matanya dan berusaha meredakan tawanya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan remeh. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau keluar dari sini ? memangnya akan ada yang menerima kau bekerja, hm ?" Ucapnya remeh.

Wahhh ~ aku diremehkan ya ?

Aku tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah percaya diri. "Tentu saja ada ! banyak restoran besar yang menawariku disana setelah aku menjual beberapa cake saat liburan musim panas kemarin. Jangan pernah meremehkanku, Mr. Brandon" Ucapku dengan percaya diri. Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Memang benar apa yang aku katakan tadi. Banyak pengusaha besar yang menawariku bekerja di restoran mereka karena cake yang aku jual saat musim panas kemarin. Aku membuatnya karena iseng, tapi ada yang tertarik melihatnya dan menyuruhku untuk membuatnya lagi. Akhirnya banyak pengusaha besar yang berdatangan disini dan menawariku bekerja direstoran mereka karena kata mereka rasa cake buatanku itu fantastic. mereka akan menjamin semuanya jika aku bekerja disalah satu restoran mereka, bahkan biaya hidup serta asuransi ditanggung oleh mereka. Siapa yang tidak mau ? sayang sekali aku menolaknya karena masih ada hutang pada kepala botak ini.

"Lagi pula hutang orang tuaku sudah lunas, bukan begitu Mr. Brandon" Ucapanku langsung membuatnya diam seribu bahasa. Well, sekarang aku yang menang Mr. Brandon.

"Good bye, Mr. Brandon"

"I (아이)"

Aku berlarian melewati padang ilalang yang begitu indah. Mataku terpejam menikmati semilir angin berhembus. Rambutku berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Kutatap hamparan langit berwarna jingga diatas sana. Burung – burung terlihat terbang diatas sana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Hidup bebas

Tanpa kekangan dari siapapun

Aku kembali berlari menuju padang rumput yang tak jauh dari padang ilalang tadi. Aku kembali tersenyum melihat banyak domba yang tengah berlarian disana. aku tertawa sambil mengejar salah satu domba – domba itu. dan aku berharap tak ada pemilik domba – domba yang melihatku melakukan hal ini. aku tak mau kena semprot oleh pemilik domba – domba itu. hahaha

Puas bermain dengan domba – domba aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Hmmm ~~ sepertinya pantai bukanlah hal yang buruk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju sebuah ferarri putih yang terparkir agak jauh dari padang rumput ini. Jangan tanya aku mendapatkan ferarri itu dari mana. Temanku Kim Joonmyeon yang memberikannya. Dia memang sangat kaya, tapi juga sedikit gila. Gila karena memberiku sebuah mobil ferarri. Itulah mengapa aku suka menyebutnya 'The Crazy Rich Man'.

Kulajukan mobil ini dengan kecepatan 100km/jam. Atap mobil ini kubiarkan terbuka, karena aku ingin menikmati angin sore ini. Aku tak peduli jika besok aku akan masuk angin karenanya. Kutolehkan kesamping menatap hamparan laut yang begitu indah.

Tak lama kemudian kuhentikan mobilku dipinggir jalan. Kututup atap mobil ini dan dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tersenyum menatap hamparan laut didepanku. aku memang begitu menyukai laut, karena dengan melihat hamparan lautan yang biru membuatku tenang.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya didalam mobil. Setelahnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pantai. Bisa kurasakan pasir – pasir ini menggelitik kakiku. Geli namun menyenangkan, langkahku kini berubah menjadi berlari. Dengan senyum lebar aku berlari sampai tepi pantai. Aku memang sering kemari, entah kenapa kali ini aku begitu senang.

"AAAAAAAAA !" Aku berteriak menghadap hamparan laut. Bukan teriakan frustasi yang selama ini aku lakukan, tapi teriakan bahagia. Aku tertawa – tawa bahagia, tak peduli jika ada yang menganggapku gila. Toh disini tak ada orang.

"Excuse me"

Atau tidak

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap orang yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Seorang namja asia berperawakan tinggi tengah tersenyum kearahku. Oh astaga ! senyuman itu ! senyuman yang mengalahkan indahnya matahari tenggelam dibarat sana. Astaga ! dia pasti melihat tingkah gilaku tadi.

"Y-Yes" Ucapku kikuk. Duhhh ~ ini memalukan. Dia tersenyum lagi dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Are you Byun Baekhyun ?" Tanyanya saat dia sudah berada disampingku. Aku mengangguk canggung sembari menggaruk pipiku kikuk. Dia tahu namaku, jeritku dalam hati.

"My name Park Chanyeol" Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung sampai akhirnya aku membalas uluran tangan itu. "Byun Baekhyun" Ucapku dengan senyum manis.

"I know" Ucapnya dengan senyum tampannya. Oh no ! mengapa senyum itu begitu indah ! kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ah pasti wajahku memerah saat ini. Dengan cepat kualihkan wajahku kearah lain, aku tak ingin namja yang baru kukenal beberapa saat yang lalu itu melihatku memerah seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil karena kulihat tersenyum geli sembari menatap wajahku.

Aku berdehem canggung dan memilih menatap hamparan laut. Kenapa dengan jantungku ? mengapa berdetak begitu cepat ? apa ini yang namanya cinta. Aku tersenyum karena pemikiranku tadi. Jatuh cinta ? pada pandangan pertama ? Sepertinya aku mengalami hal itu.

"Baekhyun" Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap Chanyeol. Tapi belum sampai aku melihatnya, sebuah benda kenyal mendarat dipipiku. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku dengan pelan. "Nice to meet you, Baekhyun" Ucapnya dan langsung berbalik pergi. Meninggalkanku yang sedang mematung bodoh.

Aku masih terdiam mematung ditempat. Dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Astaga ! Park Chanyeol menciumku dipipi ! DIPIPI ! Aku langsung berteriak kesenangan sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Astaga ! mimpi apa aku semalam ? hari ini sangat fantastis ! mendapatkan kebebasan, bertemu seorang namja tampan dan kerennya lagi dia menciumki dipipi ! astaga ! astaga ! ASTAGA !

Oh tuhan ! terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan semua ini padaku. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Lay padaku, dibalik semua penderitaan hidup pasti akan ada hikmah didalamnya. Dan hari ini aku mendapatkannya.

Aku tersenyum dan memandang matahari tenggelam dengan perasaan senang. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini, hari bersejarah hidupnya Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Aku akan merintis segalanya dari awal, dan lagi ... aku pasti akan mendapatkan Park Chanyeol.

 _Bicheul sodneun Sky ~_

 _Geu arae seon ai I ~_

 _Kkumkkudeusi Fly ~_

 _My life is so beauty ~_

 _Ijeotdeon kkum nae mam tto geuryeonae_

 _Umcheuryeotdeon sigan modu moa da samkyeonae_

 _Jageun gieok hana dulssik nal kkaewoga_

 _Sesang gadeuk chaeneul mankeum nareul pyeonchiyeoga_

 _Gilgo gan bameul jina_

 _Dasi trip gireul tteonabollae_

 _Why not i sesange_

 _Nae mameun kkaewo juneun hanmadi_

 _Honjayeotdeon Yesterday_

 _Sel su eomneun siseone_

 _Tteoreojineun nunmullo_

 _Harureul tto gyeondigo_

 _Aseulhaetdeon Yesterday_

 _Sodajideon maldeure_

 _Hondeullineun nareul tto gamssago_

 _Bicheul sodneun Sky_

 _Saerowojin Eyes saerowojin Eyes_

 _Jeo meolliro Fly ! Fly High ! Fly High !_

 _Nan namanui Beauty_

" _Taeyeon – I (_ _아이_ _)"_

END

Emmmm hai ._.

Plis jangan bunuh gue karena bikin ff absurd keyak begini -_- ini cuma ff comeback karena menghilangnya gue selama berabad – abad :'v

Maapin gue karena kaga bisa nempatin janji gue buat ngelanjutin ff gue yang lain #bow

otak gue mampet dan gak bisa mikir kelanjutan ff – ff gue yang laen -_- mungkin gue bakal ngehapus itu semua dan memulai dari yang baru :3 mau nemenin Baekkie soalnya XD

Well gimana sama yang ini ? gue lagi demen sama lagunya mbak Taeyeon yang I :3 keren empi nya ! dipadang rumbut sama dilaut gitu :3 keren pokoknya XD

Sorry kalo endingnya absurd gitu -_- gue gak bakat bikin ending – ending gitu -_- mohon reviewnya yaw :v

Mind to review ? ^^


End file.
